Daddy
by Luisa
Summary: Buffy has a confession to make


Title: Daddy  
  
Author: Luisa  
  
Email: leyjd@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: B/G  
  
Rating: G  
  
Distribution: Dword, Kattie, Dee, TL... all my usual archives. Anyone else, who wants it, just let me know where!  
  
Summary: All I'm gonna say is a: the title says it all... and b: this is in response to Gileswench's challenge on BGWM (#60)  
  
Spoilers: Through Chosen S7  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine although I wish they were. All I own is an overactive imagination. The ingenious invention of the Buffy-Verse belongs to Joss, Fox, ME and co.  
  
Feedback: As always... DEFINITELY!  
  
Notes: *Emphasis* [Thoughts]  
  
Thanks: Thanks loads, Ness, for the quick beta. It was a tremendous help :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy Giles rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling, acutely aware of the person lying next to her.  
  
[How do I tell you this?]  
  
He snored lightly, as he did every night - a usually comforting sound reminding her of his presence that now pulled at her nerve edges, deepening her worry.  
  
[You're gonna be mad at me, I know it.]  
  
She frowned as she anticipated his reaction.  
  
[God, I've been so stupid... I shouldn't have lied to you... shouldn't have kept this from you... and now... now I can't hide it any more.]  
  
The Englishman beside her snuggled closer, wrapping an arm around the soft body he found. He moaned contentedly in his sleep, burying his face into her arms.  
  
[I know you never planned this... I know we planned not to... "For my safety" you said... but I can't help it that we had an... 'accident'... can I? I mean, it's not *my* fault that we got too carried away that weekend in England. You were there, too.]  
  
A tear of frustration slid out the corner of her eye and she squeezed her eyelids shut, daring any more tears to escape.  
  
"I love you," she whispered to the night, "And I don't know what I'll do if you get mad about this."  
  
Despite her words, she mentally kicked herself. Her conscience reminded her that her husband was a kind and loving man... a man who would almost definitely be over the moon about her news.  
  
[There's that word. That one word that could change everything. Almost.]  
  
She rolled onto her side and faced him, her heart in her throat.  
  
[Maybe if I do it now... while he's asleep... maybe... maybe he'll think he dreamt it... and it'll stick in his mind and he'll decide he wants it and we'll talk about it and go for it.]  
  
She shook her head gently against the mattress, rolling her eyes at the logic of her sentence.  
  
[God, how old am I? I *still* can't even *think* in a sensible way.]  
  
Tenderly, she raised a hand to stroke through her lover's hair... figuring even if it didn't make sense, whispering her confession might be the best way to go. At least it was practice.  
  
"Rupert, I know you had the best intentions when we made our pact, but... well... things have changed. The Hellmouth is sealed... you *know* that... and I can already hear you telling me, that won't stop the vampires and demons... but, well... there are others now... you know *that*, too. It's been like this for a long time... and I know you still want to play it safe, but there's no *need*. Faith, Kennedy, Vi, Rona... any of them... they'll watch my back."  
  
He sighed quietly against her, his breath hot on her cool skin as he nuzzled closer still.  
  
[Oh, Rupert, please don't make this harder than it already is.]  
  
"So... really, you have nothing to worry about..." She took in his sleeping features; the closed eyelids with long eyelashes any girl would kill for and the small, contented smile on his lips. She couldn't help but muse aloud, as she realised that her words had been part-truth, "Well, nothing except all the things a father normally *would* worry about, like education, finances... those sorts of things..."  
  
The eyes facing hers flew open, and she startled - her breath catching as her heart suddenly pounded double-time in panic. When his soft voice spoke, she was shocked even more.  
  
"I was wondering when you would tell me."  
  
"Huh? What? Huh?"  
  
She was certain she hadn't heard right and wondered if *she* was the one who was dreaming. She tried to speak again, but the words that escaped here weren't the ones she intended to ask... her brain having not yet recovered from her initial shock.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
It came out as an accusation, yet she managed to smile apologetically.  
  
"I... I... I mean... umm... I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Dear heart, I can never get to sleep unless you are... and the fact that your whole body portrayed your anxiety, just kept me even more alert."  
  
"But... but... but... you *snored*! You... *must* have... I mean... you mean... you *faked* that? Giles! Rupert!"  
  
He let out a hearty chuckle at the shock plainly written on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."  
  
She almost slapped him teasingly... then she changed her mind, deciding to kiss him forgivingly, before her brain finally caught up with her.  
  
"Wait! You... knew?"  
  
If her eyes widened any farther, Giles decided, her eyeballs would drop out of her head. The chuckle reduced to a gentle smile before he spoke again.  
  
"How could I not? Did you really think that I wouldn't notice how you sneaked off to the bathroom each day? Or... the... shall I say, *interesting* food combinations, you were suddenly concocting?"  
  
His face turned white and he shuddered at the memory of discovering her eating mint-choc-chip ice cream, topped with peanut butter and jelly. He shook off the memory as another thought occurred to him.  
  
"And, the fact that you..."  
  
"Hold on! Wait!" Buffy cut him off with an excited shout. "You're not freaking out. Why are you not freaking out?"  
  
He pulled her lovingly into his embrace.  
  
"Because, I'm the happiest man on earth. Is that good enough for you? The woman I adore more than life is having our baby, and we have people who - as you say - will look out for us."  
  
She smiled a watery smile, tears of happiness running over her cheeks.  
  
"Umm... actually..."  
  
"What?"  
  
His tone was curious, wondering what else she wasn't telling him.  
  
"I... um... well, it's just that... you didn't guess everything."  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
His tone became lighter, teasing, as he saw the sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not having your baby." She paused for effect. "I'm having your *babies*. It's twins, Rupert. Twins."  
  
"Oh dear Lord," he breathed in awe as her revelation sank in. "Twins." He couldn't help but whisper an echo before pulling her closer still, a sappy smile of pure happiness lighting up his entire face. 


End file.
